The use of remote and network-based storage services, such as object-based data storage services, has proliferated in recent years. Object-based data storage services enable users ranging from large organizations to individuals to utilize storage resources provided by these services for retaining and managing their data. With object-based data storage services, users may forego the initial setup costs associated with purchasing storage equipment, such as hard drives, solid state drives, and the like. Instead, users may leverage readily available storage resources of a service provider at a fraction of the cost associated with establishing dedicated storage for their data. As users access their data over time, they may transition their data to different storage tiers to further reduce their cost in storing their data. However, manually transitioning data can be cumbersome and result in inefficiencies that can instead result in added costs to these users if the rate of access for their data suddenly changes, negating any cost benefit that may be had by using these storage services.